The Fellowship As AKC Showing Dogs
by TookMugwort
Summary: I, Took, felt I HAD to turn the Fellowship into dogs, for some odd reason. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not own the human Fellowship, but I do own the dogs (not as in they run around my house, but you know what I mean), Cirithinion, and the breeder/showers. Boromir was brought back to life for...well, you'll see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN A SMALL VIRGINIA TOWN  
  
-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*---- -*-----*-----  
  
Ian Glinski whistled for his Airedale (tan and drak grizzle with a small white blaze), Great Dane (a nice pure black, un-cropped), and Greyhound (gray and the oldest of his dogs) to come in. The young man took out their leashes and clipped the leashes on the dogs' collars. Outside, he met his best friends, Julius and Lydia Furlo, and greeted the twins wamrly. Julius was walking, more dragging, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi (a brindle with a large blaze at went from the muzzle to the white on the back of the dog's neck), Cardigan Welsh Corgi (a light red brindle with no blaze and a white part collar), Labrador Retriever (light chocolate), and a Shetland Sheepdog (fawn bi with a full white collar and chest). Lydia had her Standard Poodle (a very nice cream, like Legolas's hair in the movie) and Norfolk Terrier.  
  
"You guys excited about the AKC show this weekend?" Ian asked, a big smile on his face. His friends nodded vigorously.  
  
"Maxwell and Fred and I have been working hard for this show!" Lydia said, patted the Poodle ("Maxwell") and the Norfolk ("Fred")'s flanks. Julius's dogs suddenly pulled and sent him flying face first to say hello to the ground.  
  
They walked on after helping Julius up. Ian's dogs (Kingston [Airedale], Keith [Great Dane], and Elton [Greyhound]) and Julius's (Leuad [Pembi], Redegydd [Cardi], Loyal [Lab], and Rejoice [Sheltie]) soon found their way to the park, leaving Lydia to chase after them carrying the little dog and forcing the poodle to run his full speed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN MIDDLE-EARTH  
  
-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*---- -*-----*-----  
  
The Companions of the Ring had just made camp and set up watches. As night fell, a keen-eyed elf sat. A figure came through the trees. He had short hair, sideburns that became a mustache above his upper lip, a small beard (the evil cartoon kind), and, of all things, cat ears perched on his head. His hair and the fur on his ears was black-silver (though elf did not notice this until later). He wore a silver circlet on his, two circles intertwined (like Elrond's in the movie), each gap held a small, black ring except one or two near the back of his. He carried a staff in one hand and was dressed in Elf's grab. Legolas called out to the stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" the Elf hollered. The figure stopped walking and turned.  
  
"Some call me...Cirinthinion," he called out in a deep voice. "You are Legolas Greenleaf. The Ranger looking oddly at me is Aragorn II, son of Arathorn II. The Man snoring so loudly" Legolas listening and, indeed, Boromir was snoring "is Boromir, son of Denethor II. The Dwarf sharpening his axe near that beech to your left" Legolas looked left and, indeed, saw Gimli sharpening his axe "is Gimli, son of Gloin. The four hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck." Legolas was astonished. This...well, whatever he was knew more than he looked to know. "And, dear me, is it? Yes, indeed it is! OlÃ³rin! Or is it Gandalf this time? Mithandir?" The old wizard smiled from his log by the fire (he had been woken by Boromir's snores, as had everyone else who wasn't before). Gandalf rose to greet Cirinthirion.  
  
"Cirin, indeed it is good to see you again. It is Gandalf this time, old friend." Cirin came down to the camp. Frodo looked at Gandalf questioningly. Sam's tired head slumped onto the nearest shoulder, Aragorn's, and soon Merry and Pippin were leaning on the ones next to them. Cirin told how he had come over from the Grey Havens (he was, in fact, an Elf gone very wrong, but an Elf still) and discovered what he could about the Fellowship and the Ring.  
  
"How about a break? I mean, this all must begin to get tiresome eventually," Cirin suggesting, patting his staff. Gandalf turned to Frodo. Frodo smiled widely and nodded vigoursly. He woke the hobbits and whispered something in their ears. They smiled and Cirin stood, drawing a circle big enough to fit them all.  
  
"Hmm, yes, down," Boromir mumbled. Cirin shook his head. "Half an inch to the right and...right there! Now you'd best secure that stone before it...OW!" The Man opened his eyes and glared at the Thing. Introductions were made and Boromir, only dressed in his pants, stepped into the circle. Ten taps on the ground and they left the forest behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN THE PARK OF THE SMALL TOWN IN VIRGINIA-the POV of the dogs/the Fellowship  
  
-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*---- -*-----*-----  
  
"Cirin! Cirin? Where are you?" Gandalf called. The others, except Legolas, winced. They all screamed at the same time when they realized they were dogs. They looked around and saw that no longer were they surrounded by woods, but by a vast green area. When they looked at each other, they found Gimli (the Norfolk Terrier) to be the shortest, soon followed by Pippin (the Cardi) and Frodo (the Pembi), then Merry (the Sheltie), then Gandalf (the Greyhound), then Legolas (the poodle, hehe), Aragorn (the Airedale), then Sam (the Lab) (he liked being the second tallest dog, and Boromir, to their surprise, was the tallest.  
  
As they were discovering this, another dog-walker walked by with a lovely female Norfolk Terrier. Gimli saw the dog and trotted over to her. He smiled, as much as a dog can, and asked her her name.  
  
"Maxi," the other Norfolk said. He smiled and told her his name. They were let off their leashes. The others ran off (Sam was playing "Fetch" with Julius, much to the others' horror), but Gimli and Maxi stayed together, talking and laughing (A/n: hmmmm, insterestiung picture).  
  
Has Gimli ACTUALLY got a girl? Why is Sam playing fetch? What are the others doing? Find out next time!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for the first bit! Cirinthirion is one of *many* muses (there's also Lurtz and I had Bob for a while, then he smelled my shoes and, well, you can guess the rest). A new...Middle-Earth thing joins the Fellowship in a dog body. But I can't decide! Well, I could, but I want you to VOTE! Here are the choices:  
  
A. Glorfindel  
  
B. Arwen  
  
C. Elrond  
  
D. Lurtz (ya know, the guy who killed Boromir in the movie) 


End file.
